Ryuko Nakamura: The Long Lost Saiyan
by Ryuko Nakamura
Summary: Surely you know how how the tales of Goku and his friends went, but what did things look like from another reality? Join Ryuko on a new adventure, formerly known as one of Frieza's top soldiers she finds herself on Earth with no idea what's in store for her (futa fanfic, don't like that stuff, don't read)
1. Chapter 1

Well, I bet some of you have been waiting for this for a while, it's DBZ time!

I'll try to stick to the story as much as I can, but sometimes I will branch off

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything related to the anime or manga

/

"What in the fuck could she want this time? For fuck's sake she's already had her 'sparring' session with me"

This would be what a lone Saiyan was grumbling under her breath as she walks down the hallway of a space ship to where her leader was, very pissed since she had been beaten into the ground earlier today

She opens the door to the command center and looks around until she finds her leader looking out the viewport, none other than the infamous space pirate Frieza "Ah, Ryuko, there you are, I've been waiting for you"

Frieza was an Arcosian, standing around 4' 11" with a slender female build, not holding much in the curves department, though she was unmistakably female due to her soft features and her voice

Ryuko however, was a different story. Standing at 5' 10", with her armor and jumpsuit underneath looking a little strained to hold in her breasts and other curves despite being able to expand for her Great Ape form

"What did you summon me for now Lady Frieza? We've already had our sparring session today"

Frieza chuckles and turns around to face Ryuko "I've sent Vegeta and Nappa on a mission, and Raditz is currently indisposed due to injuries from her last mission, so I've got nobody to ask but you. There is a planet not too far from here that I would like ready to sell to the highest bidder in 24 hours"

Ryuko sighs and nods, already turning to leave "Yeah yeah, got it, going"

Once she has left, Frieza smirks darkly and turns to one of her men "Have preparations been made?"

The random foot soldier nods "Yes Lady Frieza, they are in position and ready at your command"

"Good, good, have them fire once she has gotten away from the ship"

/

 **Meanwhile with Ryuko**

/

Ryuko had already gotten to her ship and was leaving the hangar, sighing and relaxing since she had about an hour's trip to get there

Al of a sudden her pod is rocked by a blast, sending her ship spiraling out of control "Who the fuck is shooting at me?!"

She looks out the viewport, only for her blood to run cold as she sees the Ginyu force charging blasts, pointed in her direction "O-oh no.."

They fire at her all at once, sending her ship spiraling in a random direction, the systems completely disabled with Ryuko out cold, a gash on her head from smashing her head off of the interior when the blasts hit

They chuckle as they see the dead ship floating away "Lady Frieza, the Saiyan has been taken care of"

Frieza's voice comes on over the com "Hahaha, good, good, that's the last problem I'll have to worry about"

/

 **Timeskip: 3 days later**

/

Cold

This was what Ryuko first felt when she came to, nothing but cold. With her systems offline her ship had nothing to keep it warm on the inside, leaving the coldness of space to slowly make her pod freezing cold

She noticed her ship was spinning in space, but she had managed to see a small green and blue planet, teeming with life by the looks of it

She sighs as she realizes there's only one way to get out of this "I can't believe I have to do this.."

With that, Ryuko takes a deep breath of air, pulls her hands back, and fires a blast straight out of the front of her ship once she was confident her back was to the planet, pushing the pod back towards the planet

As the air leaves the pod she fights to keep the air in her lungs, finally being able to take a breath once she gets through the atmosphere

To avoid dying in her pod crash, Ryuko jumps out over a small island in the middle of the ocean, plowing a trench into the ground as her ship explodes in the water close by

Once Ryuko stops, knocked out and dug a few feet into the ground, an old man, a turtle, a pig, and a short bald man exit the house to see what the commotion was about, with the short bald man talking first "What the hell was that?! And.. Wait, this woman, she has a tail like Goku did!"

The old man nods and walks over to the unconscious Saiyan, observing the melting ice on her body, her tail, and the various injuries on her body "Hmm, yes, you're right Krillin, though it seems her ship was damaged in space, look at the ice on her armor"

The turtle goes up to her next, looking at her face "She seems the same age as Goku as well, perhaps they're related?"

Then it's the pig's turn to throw his two cents in "Well she came from space obviously, I've never seen that kind of wacky armor anywhere on this planet, maybe she's an alien?"

The short man, now known as Krillin, looks her over again "But that would mean Goku is an alien too wouldn't it? Maybe we should ask her some questions once she wakes up"

The old man nods "Yes, I'll go prepare a bed, you guys get her inside"

With that, they all go inside with Ryuko, unaware of how their lives would change after this day

/

Ryuko's eyes slowly open, her vision blurry and her body sore, though she knew that she wasn't on Frieza's ship or in her pod "Ugh... Where the fuck am I?.."

She scans the room and as far as she could see there was nothing out of the ordinary, her armor was on top of a small dresser, and she had been changed into an odd orange training gi, though she wondered who had changed her

The female Saiyan slowly gets up out of the bed so as to not agitate her injuries, and slowly and quietly makes her way out of the room and down a set of stairs

When she reaches the bottom she sees the oddest group of people she had seen by far, a short bald man dressed in the same gi as her, a slightly taller old man with a long beard and sunglasses, a walking talking pig, and a large turtle

She leans against the railing and observes for a little bit, hiding her power until she grew bored and let a fraction of it show, though strangely they immediately turned around in shock, not one of them had scouters on their heads "Huh? How were you able to detect me without scouters? You turned the second I revealed some power"

The short bald one chuckles nervously, obviously shocked by what little power she was showing "W-well, it's a technique we've known for a while, I for one have never heard of a scouter"

Ryuko tilts her head curiously "Never heard of a scouter? Hmm, guess you've never heard of Frieza or the Saiyans either, good"

The old man eyes her carefully after she said that, being put off by how she said it "With all due respect miss, could you teach us about those things?"

Ryuko's tail flicks in ever so slight annoyance _'Fuck, why did I say that out loud?'_ "Well Frieza is the strongest person I've met in all of the North Galaxy, and the most heartless, I've watched her destroy entire planets laughing as if she was a little kid playing on the swings"

She sighs and braces herself for the harsh glares and possible attacks that she were sure to come "And the Saiyans are a warrior race, they used to destroy the inhabitants of a planet and sell them for profit to the highest bidder, their home planet and most of their species were destroyed by a large meteor that impacted the planet's surface, leaving only the princess, and three warriors"

The pig looks up at her with curiosity in his eyes "What are their names, if you don't mind me asking?"

Ryuko nods softly and continues "The Saiyan princess's name is Vegeena, her warriors are Raditz, Nappa, and Ryuko, Frieza's sparring partner and the most powerful, that's me"

Their eyes widen as she reveals just who she is "Y-you killed people on their home planets for profit?!"

She nods sadly, causing them to pause for a second "I never enjoyed myself when I did, I would try my best to convince people to leave the planet, some did, others didn't, but I had made sure that the children had left towards populated planets before I lifted a finger.. I hated what I did, but I had to, I'm not strong enough to fight Frieza"

This causes the short one's jaw to drop "E-even you're not strong enough to fight someone?! But the power you're putting out right now is insane!"

Ryuko sighs and walks over to a chair, sitting down with a look of defeat "Sorry to tell you, but this is only a hint of how strong I am, Frieza still towers over me at full strength"

The small group go into their thoughts to think of how this could even be possible, to them Ryuko felt stronger than Goku and Piccolo together

Ryuko's scouter suddenly goes off, a power of just over 300 had landed on the island and was walking to the door

She stares at the door apprehensively, until a woman with spiky black hair and an orange and blue gi walks through the door, staring at Ryuko intently "Woah! You feel stronger in person miss, I felt your power and I couldn't pass up a chance to fight you!"

Ryuko stares at the woman in shock, while the short bald man looks at Goku with an incredulous look "G-goku! You can't be serious, she even said this was nothing compared to her full power!"

Goku smiles at him and giggles "Come on Krillin, this could be a true test of my strength! I've been training even harder since I beat Piccolo at the tournament!"

The Saiyan warrior finally snaps out of her stupor, looking at Goku like she had seen a ghost "K-karotta, what are you doing here? Everyone had assumed you had perished!"

The happy go lucky Saiyan looked at Ryuko witha confused look "Karotta? Who the heck is that? My name's Goku miss"

Ryuko suddenly runs up to her and hugs her "That's your Saiyan name Karotta, you're a Saiyan, I haven't seen you since we were babies!"

Goku's eyes widen as she hears this, and she then notices Ryuko's tail "Y-you.. You have a tail like I used to.."

Ryuko suddenly rushes up the stairs, shocking everyone in the room, and they're shocked even more when she comes down a second later wearing her armor "You must've suffered a head injury when you were young, that's the only explanation to your lack of knowledge. Come on, let's go spar, I wanna see how hard you hit!"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm pleasantly surprised, more people like this that I thought, and such a short time after posting too

Well, best not keep ya waiting huh?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything related to the anime or manga

/

Ryuko was looking quite bored as Goku came at her as hard as she could, dodging with minimal effort with her hands behind her back "Come on Karotta, I said to hit me as hard as you can, you can't even hit me!"

Goku growls in irriation as she suddenly jumps away and pulls her hands back "You wanna see how hard I can hit? Fine!"

She starts gathering blue energy in her hands with narrowed eyes "Kaaaaaaa Meeeeeeee Haaaaaaa Meeeeee"

She then thrusts her hands forward with a look that makes Ryuko smirk, releasing the energy in a massive blue beam of energy "HAAAAAA!"

Ryuko is engulfed in an explosion while Goku is left panting "There.. Let's see.. How you like.. That!"

A sinister chuckle could be heard from the smoke, everyone's eyes going wide as Ryuko stands there completely unharmed, though her armor was slightly damaged "That was good Karotta, very good! You damaged my armor, not many can say they've done that"

She then smirks and suddenly disappears, reappearing in front of Goku with a fist buried in her stomach "But you've got a very long road ahead of you"

Goku collapses and grabs her stomach in pain, groaning while curling up on the ground "O-ow.. Y-you really don't pull your punches do you?"

Ryuko gives her a deadpan look as she pulls Goku up "That wasn't even ten percent, I'm not trying to turn you into a stain on the ground"

This causes Goku to giggle a little, making Ryuko raise an eyebrow "It's nice to know that a level like this even exists, I used to think I was almost as strong as someone could get"

Ryuko suddenly dodges to the left as Goku goes for another punch "H-huh? What the hell happened?"

Goku tilts her head curiously "What do you mean? You dodged my punch, unless it was an accident?"

The Saiyan Elite shakes her head and sighs "It happens every now and then and I don't know what it is.. All of a sudden my mind will go blank and I find myself dodging a punch or kick sent my way without telling my body to do it"

She rubs her temples in irritation "Ugh, enough of this, I need to find a place to live since my pod's trashed and I can't leave"

Goku taps her foot in thought for about a minute, before smiling "Well if you don't wanna stay here we can go see if Bulma would be willing to let you live with her at Capsule Corp"

Ryuko shrugs and takes her scouter off, looking it over in her hand "Perhaps I'll disable the communicator on this and give it to her, I'm guessing she's not a fighter like you but more of a businesswoman?"

Goku nods and suddenly looks up into the sky "Hey, Nimbus!"

She then suddenly hops onto a yellow cloud and flies off towards the mainland "Come on, don't wanna lose me now do ya?"

This causes Ryuko to smirk and half heartedly chase after Goku, not actually trying to pass her "Come here you!"

/

 **Timeskip: 30 minutes later**

/

Ryuko does a small flip in the air and lands on the ground next to Goku, observing the large building in front of her "So this is the place huh? Seems interesting enough"

Goku smiles and starts walking around to the back of the building with Ryuko in tow, waving once she sees a rather curvy blue haired woman suntanning on a lawn chair "Hey Bulma! Hope you're not too busy, I brought a friend!"

Bulma takes off her sunglasses and smiles as she waves to Goku, curious as to who this stranger was "A friend huh? Does this friend have a name"

Ryuko nods and gives a friendly two finger salute like Goku usually did "Hey there, you must be Bulma. I'm Ryuko, Saiyan Elite now outcast with no ship and no home. Goku here told me how you may be able to offer me a home"

The blue haired genius gives Ryuko a good look, immediately taking notice of her tail "You have a tail like Goku used to, does that mean she's one of these 'Saiyans' too?"

The former elite nods with a prideful smile "Yes, Karotta is indeed a Saiyan, but I guess her tail was removed at some point"

Bulma gives her an odd look when she hears Goku's Saiyan name "Huh? Karotta? Is that a slang term or something?"

Ryuko chuckles a bit and shakes her head "No no, it's the name she was born with"

While Bulma turns to start asking Goku where Ryuko came from, she takes the time to look around the place. Various inventions lay about what seemed to be some sort of testing ground

None seemed to catch her interest, but she did see a sheet of paper with odd writing on it, so she decided to see if her scouter could pick up the language and translate it

Sure enough, she found that the language was called 'English' and it seemed rather basic to her _'Pfft, I thought this would be difficult, I already speak it, just need a bit of time to be able to read it'_

Bulma noticed that Ryuko was holding something odd in her hands, she had obviously never seen anything like it before "Ryuko, may I ask what that is?"

Ryuko looks up to her and smiles a bit "That's right, you don't know what a Scouter is, slipped my mind for a second. It's used to measure someone's power level, right now Karotta's is around 424 without her weighted clothes on, I myself tower over that by a few thousand times over"

Goku's eyes widen and she grimaces a bit "No wonder you were holding back so much, you were honestly concerned about killing me"

Ryuko nods and sighs softly, while Bulma smiles happily "Seems this Saiyan Elite is a big softie~ There's a room next to mine that's open, I'll see to it a bed's moved in there by dinner time"

Bulma smiles happily now that she had a plan in motion, before her smile suddenly drops "Wait.. Does that mean all Saiyans eat like Goku does?"

Ryuko couldn't help but laugh as she nods, confirming Bulma's worst fears "Well yeah, we're a warrior race, how are we supposed to keep fighting when we're hungry? It's a seriously good way to burn calories after all. Hey, you don't have to house me if you can't manage it, I'm no stranger to sleeping on the ground"

The bluenette shakes her head and grabs her phone off of the table "No no, I just have to make some phone calls is all, I'm rich so getting this much food won't be a problem"

Goku gives Ryuko her trademark smile "See? Told ya she'd come through, but I figured an elite of a warrior race would be more.. Rude? Perhaps anger prone?"

Ryuko shrugs and sits down on the ground with her legs crossed "I mean, you're not wrong, most were. The princess Vegeena is the only Elite left besides me, and she can be a total bitch at times, but she's not stupid. She's well aware of how strong I am, she doesn't mess with me, ever"

Bulma sighs and puts her phone back down on the table and sits down with Ryuko "I thought she was the princess? Doesn't she have the right to tell you to do whatever?"

This causes Ryuko to huff in amusement "What? Princess of all five remaining Saiyans? She orders Nappa and Raditz around, but she knows I can rip her in half about as easily as I can eat a sandwich. Oh, that reminds me Karotta, Raditz is your sister"

Goku's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates when she hears this "Y-you didn't think to tell me sooner?! That's an important detail Ryuko!"

Bulma giggles a bit and motions for Goku to sit down next to her "Oh come on Goku, what're the odds that you're going to meet your sister any time soon? Come on, let's talk for a bit"

/

 **Timeskip: 2 years later**

/

For Ryuko the last two years had been.. Interesting to say the least. In this time she had met Goku's family, her friends, and she had also done plenty of jobs for Bulma. All things considered she had a fairly nice life going for her, she had even grown closer to the blue haired genius and Goku, having spent plenty of time with them both

She had also learned how to sense energy from Goku, and often spent time meditating on the roof of Capsule Corp to make sure everything on the planet was ok and hone her abilities

Today was different though, when she went up to the roof she sensed a fairly decent power level coming in from space, one that was stronger than even Goku

Ryuko took an extra minute to feel this power, sensing the person's intentions and why the power felt so familiar

When she realizes just who it is her eyes widen "O-oh no.. Why is she here? Why now when everything has finally become relaxed?"

She growls and quickly jumps down and runs to the lab, quickly yelling that she was leaving to Bulma before flying off towards Kame House "Damn it damn it damn it! I've gotta warn them, why did Raditz have to come now?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm abandoning some other stories, it's just that I'd like to make as much of the stories I'm focusing on as I can since it's a bit easier for me to develop those rather than others

I know some of you really like the ones not being updated as much, but perhaps read some of the more frequently updated ones in the meantime?

And I'm sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed, it's not my intention to do that, but we all know I'm messing with the plot to a point I'll be making some stuff up as I go for filler

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything related to the anime or manga

/

Before she knew it Ryuko had already arrived at Kame House, only to find Krillin embedded in the side of the house and Goku grabbing her stomach. "Karotta! Krillin!.. Wait a minute... Karotta, where's your daughter?" Goku looks up at her with a heart broken look, already telling Ryuko what she needed to hear. She picks Goku back up and goes over to help Krillin as well. "I'm going to get her back from Raditz, ok Karotta? I'll be back soon."

She then turns in the direction that Raditz had left, and takes off at an extremely fast pace, being gone from sight in only a few seconds. At this moment in time Ryuko didn't care about hiding her power, she was pissed someone had dared to kidnap her friend's daughter. In less than a minute she could already see Raditz's pod and the crater it had left, and the Saiyan in question was looking up with a terrified look on her face. Ryuko immediately dashes towards the ground, causing a cloud of smoke to erupt when she had landed.

Once she stands back up and walks through the cloud, she crosses her arms and glares at Raditz. "You're not making a very good impression on your niece, now give her back before I break your legs Raditz." Raditz could only stare in shock, it was like looking at a ghost, but ghosts didn't put out this much energy. "I-impossible, Frieza told us all you met your end going on a planet raid!" Ryuko shakes her head as her tail flicks around angrily at the mention of the space tyrant. "She says a lot of things, but even the Ginyu Force getting a cheap shot on me in my pod can't kill me. This is my home Raditz, you walking in and taking my friend's daughter makes me want to kill you, but I won't."

Raditz stares at Ryuko like she had grown a second head. "W-what? I um.. O-ok, I know I made an awful first impression on Karotta, but she was supposed to rid this planet of life!" Ryuko walks over to Raditz's pod and taps the glass to get Gohan's attention. "I'm aware, and I don't care, had she done that she wouldn't have so much potential Raditz. I believe she can become a Super Saiyan some day." Raditz's jaw drops as she hears this. "M-my sister, a Super Saiyan?"

Ryuko chuckles and opens the pod, picking Gohan back up and patting her back as she hugs her tightly and cries into her shoulder. "It's a legend of a Saiyan rising above the rest, if one of us can do it Raditz, all of us can do it, right? I just need to figure out how to do it. Come on, let's go back to your sister before she comes to us, you don't want that." Raditz nods and quietly follows Ryuko, staring in disbelief at her scouter as they fly back. _'T-this power level is unreal, and I get a distinct feeling that she's holding back most of her power.. This woman scares me more and more every time I see her.'_

Once Ryuko and Raditz land back at Kame House everyone had recovered and were ready for a second attack, only to find Raditz cowering in Ryuko's presence, as was everyone else to some extent. While everyone had that reaction, Gohan simply ran back to her mother quickly. "Mommy mommy!" Goku gasps and hugs her daughter tightly, trying to console the crying child. "Sshhhh, it's ok Gohan, it's ok, mommy's here." Ryuko pushes Raditz forward a bit and coughs to get their attention. "Karotta, Raditz has something she'd like to say."

Goku and Gohan both look up at the Saiyan in question, who was nervous and blushing dark red. "K-karotta.. I'm.. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, and I'm sorry about kidnapping your daughter. I had only wanted you to come join us, but I suppose you've had some good company for the past few years." Goku smiles softly and sighs, standing up and ruffling her daughter's hair. "Because I've been raised by one of the nicest people in the world I will forgive you, but your niece will be scared of you for a while. I'm glad we didn't have to wish anyone back to life with the Dragon Balls though, that's a plus."

Raditz nods and looks down at the ground in even more embarrassment. "I'm a Saiyan warrior, why am I feeling so stupid for doing this?.." Ryuko chuckles and pats her shoulder comfortingly. "That's because it's your family idiot. Now I can't have Frieza finding out I'm alive, and I believe you've got another minute before the scouter transmits the readings it picked up right?" Raditz nods in confusion, looking at Ryuko strangely. "Um.. Yes, that's how they're made, now what are you-"

Ryuko simply plucks the scouter off of Radit'z face and crushes it. "H-hey! What the hell Ryuko?!" Ryuko huffs and crosses her arms. "Oh come on, we _both_ know Frieza can't know I'm still alive, otherwise she'll come to Earth and kill us all. Besides, Vegeta and Nappa will probably be coming if they heard Karotta talking about the Dragon... Wait a minute, Karotta, you mentioned wishing people back to life.." Ryuko and Raditz both turn to stare at Goku while she giggles nervously. "I-I guess I forgot to tell you.. There are seven orbs on this planet called the Dragon Balls, gather them all and speak the password and you can ask Shenron the eternal dragon for anything you could ever want, even immortality."

Ryuko slowly walks over to Goku while everyone backs up a bit in nervousness, suddenly grabbing her by the front of her gi. "Karotta, you mean to tell me there are seven magical orbs on this planet that I could've used to wish for immortality in order to kill Frieza and do the entire universe a favor, AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THEM IN THE TWO YEARS I'VE LIVED HERE?!" She feels a small tug on her leg and looks down to see Gohan looking up at her. "M-miss Ryuko? C-could you put Mommy down please? Mama would be really mad if something bad happened to her."

Ryuko finds all of her anger melting away as she looks at the half Saiyan girl, nodding softly and putting Goku down. "Karotta, do not keep information like that from me again, please." She then kneels down and picks Gohan up, who giggles a bit in excitement. "Now I know you both got off on the wrong foot, but would you like to meet your auntie?" Gohan nods softly and buries her face in Ryuko's breasts as she walks back over to Raditz. "It's ok Gohan, say hello, she won't hurt you."

The little girl cautiously brings her face out of hiding, looking over at Raditz with a shy expression. "She's right, I have no plans to hurt you, I have no reason to." Ryuko pats her head and smiles. "Don't mind her indifference, she's used to fighting, not kids." Raditz was about to open her mouth until Ryuko glared at her. "Shut it, not for a few more years Raditz." The warrior sighs and nods while Gohan looks back and forth between them with a confused look, until she looks up and points. "Miss Ryuko? Who's that green man with things coming out of his head?"

Ryuko's body locks up and she slowly turns her neck to look over her shoulder, spying a green man in a purple gi with a white cape and turban and berating herself for allowing him to sneak up on them. Her eyes widen when she senses the power behind the attack he was charging, and she saw it was aimed at Goku. "Raditz hold Gohan!" She tosses Gohan to Raditz, who catches her in surprise, and quickly runs towards Goku as the blast is fired. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

All Ryuko could remember was running towards Goku, the next thing she knew her foot was extended as if she had kicked something, and the green man was missing an arm. "W-what the fuck did I just do?" Everyone was staring at her in shock, Goku looking between Ryuko and the newcomer in shock. "W-we don't know Ryuko, one moment you were by Raditz, next I know I'm shoved away and you.. You _kicked_ the beam back at Piccolo."

Ryuko looks down at her foot and notices it's smoking a bit, putting it back on the ground and looking up. "So that's Piccolo? Huh, I thought he'd actually be a demon, he's just a Namekian." Piccolo floats down to the island with a look of anger directed at Ryuko. "What did you just call me?!" Ryuko simply crosses her arms and stares at him. "I called you a Namekian, it's the name of your race. Considering the malice I can feel from you right now I'd say you're the evil half."

Piccolo grits his teeth and clenches his remaining fist in anger. "You seem to be well educated on what I am while I am not, why should I believe a word you say?" Ryuko gestures to his stump with a passive look. "Grow it back then, if you can't then I'm wrong, and I'll kill you. Or you could grow your arm back, accept that I'm speaking the truth, and I'll let you live and give you some advice." The Namekian growls as he glares at Ryuko, but finally relents and forces another arm to grow out of his stump with a yell. "Fine, you win, now what do you have to say to me?"

Ryuko chuckles and raises her power to about five percent of her true strength, getting the point across for everyone to listen. "Your potential is as limitless as you allow it to be, use that to your advantage, and try making your enemies your friends. Take Karotta for example, or as you know her, Goku. Two years ago I crash landed on this planet, a day after I decided to train her, and two years later her power has tripled what it was before."

Raditz looks at her with confusion written all over her face. "What the hell do you mean? I checked my scouter, her power is only a few dozen above the Namekian's!" Ryuko simply sighs and appears behind Raditz, chopping the back of Raditz's neck and sending a jolt through the woman as an odd feeling fills her mind. "There, I grow tired of Saiyans not knowing how to sense ki, that visit to Kanassa payed off in that regard I suppose. Now try reaching out with your senses and feel the power of your sister, feels like a small river being blocked by something right?"

Raditz nods and looks over to Ryuko. "W-why does yours feel like this island compared to the sea surrounding it then?" The former elite chuckles mischievously and points her hand out to the ocean, gathering energy in her hand. "Spirit Blast." With those two words a bright white beam shoots out across the sea, causing a massive trench in the surface of the water. Everyone stares at Ryuko in shock, in her two full years of living on Earth she hadn't fired a single beam of energy.

"That's because I don't want even a single scouter picking up my energy until I'm trying to kill Frieza, but rest assured I've only gotten stronger since crashing here." Raditz nods and stares at the sea, which was still flooding back into the trench Ryuko had made. "W-well, Vegeta and Nappa will be here one year from now, perhaps your friends should train further so that they won't die should those two decide they want to fight." Ryuko smiles and gives Raditz a pat on the shoulder. "That's a great idea actually, though I'll be taking you and Karotta, as for Gohan.. Piccolo, you'll be training Gohan."

Goku and Piccolo both stare at her like she was insane, speaking in sync. "HOW DO YOU THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA?!" Raditz looks at Piccolo and Gohan, nodding in understanding. "It's actually quite smart. Not only does it settle your differences, it will help your daughter with her shyness problem. Can't be a good fighter if you're too scared to attack after all." Goku and Piccolo were about to retaliate, until an elderly Namekian descends from the sky and lands in between them.

Ryuko elbows Raditz and smirks. "See? Told you, evil half." Raditz sighs and shakes her head and crosses her arms. "You're honestly ridiculous Ryuko, you always get the weirdest things right." "I visited Namek once when Frieza was done sparring, you know she didn't have my travels logged. I learned everything they were willing to tell me." Raditz huffs and crosses her arms. "You lucky bitch, I can't believe you."

Ryuko laughs and Bulma decides to walk over. "So you're Goku's sister huh? I suppose I can see it, you've both got that determination in your eyes. I'm Bulma Briefs, the one that gave Ryuko a home." Ryuko pats her back and smiles brightly. "Don't be so modest Bulma! You taught me how to work in your lab, how to cook, and how to blend into society, you've been nothing but helpful." Raditz looks at Bulma in mild curiosity. "So Earth has people of science as well huh? Interesting, though primitive compared to what Frieza has in his army."

Bulma's eye twitches and she grabs Raditz by the collar, a fiery rage in her eyes. "I'll show you primitive when I rip off your tail and use it as a scarf you little shit!" Raditz goes a few shades paler as Bulma yells at her, and while this happens Ryuko walks over to Gohan, kneeling down and kissing her cheek. "Whatever happens during your training with Piccolo, know that we all have faith in you, ok sweetie? You're much stronger than you think you are, even now."

Gohan hugs her tightly and looks up at her in determination. "I'll come back stronger than ever, and I'll keep getting stronger until I can even beat you Miss Ryuko." Ryuko smiles and ruffles her hair, making the girl giggle. "I know sweetie, you're gonna make me and your parents very proud." Gohan then walks over to Piccolo, who nods ad tosses her up onto his shoulders before taking off into the sky.

Goku and Raditz then walk over to Ryuko, and Goku was smiling brightly. "Kami said he wants us to run Snake Way in Otherworld to get to some guy called King Kai, and that he would train us." Ryuko raises an eyebrow. "Otherworld? Wait a minute how in the hell are we gonna get there?! Don't you have to be dead?!" The elder Namekian, now known as Kami, walks over and chuckles softly. "Well as the Guardian of Earth I get special privilege to go to Otherworld whenever I wish. Grab on and I will take you to the check in station, but that's as far as I take you."

Bulma glares at the Saiyans, before making a decision that would most likely change her life forever. "I'm sick of being told to sit on the sidelines, and I'm sick of being abandoned or being treated like a glass sculpture! I've had it, I'm coming with you all and you're gonna train me, understand?!" Ryuko stares at Bulma for a second, before she starts to chuckle.

Everyone stares at Ryuko as her chuckle graduates into a small laugh, which gets louder and louder until people back away like she's insane. Her power starts to leak out bit by bit, making the ground rumble as Ryuko is surrounded by a white aura around her. She keeps going, ten percent, twenty, and she stops at twenty five. Everyone stares at her in disbelief except for Bulma. "What the hell's going on, why are you staring at her like she's got two heads?"

Ryuko walks over and pats Bulma's shoulder a bit. "I'll teach you all about ki on our journey, let's go Kami." The old Namekian nods and extends an arm, which everyone grabs onto, and soon after they disappear. One second they're at Kame House, the next they find themselves in front of a massive desk looking up at a mountain of a man in a suit. "Kami, these must be the ones you're sending to King Kai." Kami nods and taps each on the shoulder as he says their names. "Ryuko, Raditz, Goku, and Bulma Briefs. Three Saiyans and a human with no knowledge of how to use ki."

Kami then gestures up to the massive man and smiles. "This is King Yemma, he's the one that sends you to Heaven or Hell, though none of you will go to either since you're not dead. No, you will run to the end of Snake Way, which only one has ever done before." Ryuko scans the room and notices the ever so faint smirk on King Yemma's face, gaining a smirk of her own. "Damn, the only one to run Snake Way and you're stuck doing paperwork forever, must suck."

Yemma sighs and plants an elbow on the table, resting his head in his hand. "I've been doing paperwork for millennia and millennia and I will continue to do it for many more to come, it's my job. Run along now, you've got a ways to go before you make it to King Kai, best get started now." Ryuko looks to the others and sighs. "King Yemma, does King Kai know anything that will let me grab them and take them with me? I can make a trip like that very fast, but they're not as fast."

The large man ponders this for a second, before digging through his desk and throwing them an odd device, Ryuko's having a button. "Because I'm in a helpful mood I'll give you these, hit that button and they'll be transported to you." Ryuko bows respectfully and smiles, before she suddenly disappeared. A split second later the air was pulled out the door that led to Snake Way, Yemma's papers nearly flying off the desk had he not caught them, though Goku was the only one able to talk at the moment. "S-she's a lot faster than I could've imagined." Everyone simply nods at the statement, they had no idea such speed existed.

Not even a few minutes later Goku, Bulma, and Raditz all disappeared in a small flash of white light, making Yemma's jaw drop. "N-not possible.. She went through Snake Way in less than five minutes, just how strong is she?!" Meanwhile, there was a very surprised Kai staring at a Saiyan woman in casual wear, one in armor, one in a gi, and a normal human, the latter two having trouble standing. "J-jeez, it feels like my body is made of lead." "You're telling me, I c-can't even move."

Ryuko and Raditz chuckle at their expense, until the short Kai clears his throat. "Um.. Excuse me, why are you all here? My planet isn't exactly a vacation home after all, and you're not even dead." Ryuko walks forward and bows respectfully. "You must be the King Kai that Kami told us about, I'm Ryuko, these are my friends, and we're here to receive training from you." The blue Kai taps his chin in thought, before smiling and putting his hands behind his back. "Very well, your first test.. Is to tell me a joke that will make me laugh."

Everyone stares at the Kai in disbelief, while Ryuko's eyebrow had developed a twitch. "Are you serious? Please tell me you're not serious." King Kai nods and smiles. "I'm very serious! Making me laugh is not an easy task at all I'll have you know." Ryuko's eyebrow twitch had spread to her eye as well, clenching her fist tightly as she tried not to lash out at the short blue idiot. "Why do you think we're even here?" King Kai stares at them with a confident look on his face. "You have here for advice with jokes, it's obvious!"

He then yelled in fright and had to stumble back to avoid getting punched in the head by Ryuko, who's fist impacted the ground and left a rather large crater. "We'll see how many jokes you crack when I _really_ make you talk out your ass you little shit!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, it's me, Ryuko! ^-^

I'm sorry that the last chapter kinda shoved everyone through the Raditz part of the Saiyan Saga, but I hope you still liked it

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything related to the anime or manga

/

"H-hey, can't we talk about this?!" "Stand still so I can punch your face in!" Raditz and Goku watch with blank expressions as Ryuko angrily chases King Kai around his planet, throwing punches at him only for him to somehow quickly teleport back to one of them. "C-come on you two, you've gotta know how to calm her down!" Raditz stares at him in mild irritation. "Nobody would run the entirety of Snake Way for simple joke training, we came here so you'd help us get stronger." "Yeah, it's pretty obvious to be honest, comedians aren't fighters, they'd die on the way."

King Kai turns around and makes the various noises he makes when he's afraid, seeing Ryuko casually walking towards him with a sinister chuckle. (How the fuck am I supposed to turn that into actual words, the noises are so random!) "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now." King Kai quickly holds his hands up in front of him as some way to defend himself from her incoming attack. "I-I can teach you the technique I was using to evade you, it's called Instant Transmission!"

Ryuko stops in her tracks and stares at him curiously. "Instant Transmission? That actually sounds pretty fast, what's it do?" King Kai sighs in relief and relaxes, no longer feeling in danger. "Well, basically what it does is helps you move towards a person or object by sensing it's energy, and you essentially move at the speed of light, perhaps even a bit faster." Ryuko's pupils shrink when she hears this, looking at the short Kai in disbelief. "The speed of light?! King Kai, you mean to tell me you were moving as fast if not faster than the fastest non-living thing in the known universe?!"

"Hehe, that's right! And while I can teach it to you, I think the original creators of this technique would be much better, the Yardratians." Ryuko crosses her arms and looks down as she zones out a bit. "Hmm, I've heard of Yardrat before, but it's never been in Frieza's radar due to no known useful resources.. I think I'll save that for later though, I want to get Bulma up to speed on how ki works, how to fly, and all the basics." Bulma smiles brightly and nods. "Thank you Ryuko, I'm ready to start when you are."

Ryuko chuckles a bit and shakes her head. "No you're not, take one step and you and Karotta will go back to walking around like you've got boulders strapped to your back." Both women in question pout and cross their arms, speaking in unison. "Well then help us Ryuko, so we can train faster." Ryuko shakes her head and does a small cart wheel to demonstrate how the gravity didn't affect her at all. "I can't train you to walk around with gravity like this, that's something your bodies will grow used to with time, perhaps King Kai has something for you though."

As King Kai starts talking to Bulma, Goku, and Raditz, Ryuko decides to walk over to the other side of the planet, laying down on the grass and deciding to relax for a bit. She finds herself becoming sleepy and decides to take a nap, but what she would dream about wouldn't be anything she could've ever expected.

/

 **Location: Ryuko's Mindscape**

/

Ryuko looks around as she finds herself looking at a rather sad looking planet, watching as she, Goku, Vegeta, and two other people she didn't know observe another woman she didn't know scream out in rage as she's engulfed in green light. She also sees an old man with a single eye sweating off to the side as the light dies, revealing a significant change in the woman, mainly her green hair and extremely bulked up muscles. "Now you see the legend in the flesh! Broli, the Legendary-"

Ryuko looks around in confusion as the man is cut off, the scene changing to something completely different. Now she was back at Capsule Corporation and there was some odd purple cat man who was beating up all her friends, and a few others like strangers and Piccolo. All she could hear in this one was something about 'Beerus, the God of Destruction' before she was sent spiraling into another vision. Now she was on a planet that mildly reminded her of Planet Vegeta, and she watched as a young man in armor looking like Saiyan armor talks to a group of punks, the only ones that stood out being the boy, and two girls, but before she could watch anything else she is yet again taken to another vision.

This time, all she could see was a man with pale skin, red markings on his face, and red hair done up in spikes, growling as he stares at a vast expanse of emptiness and crystals with varying images of things she'd seen before, and things she had not. "One day, one day I will escape, you cannot keep me sealed away forever, I am the Demon God, Demigra! NOTHING CAN HOLD ME!"

Ryuko watches as he then yells in fury, she couldn't even feel his power yet she could feel the overwhelming pressure in the air as the rift seemed to struggle to contain his power. She grit her teeth as she fought to not go flying away into nothingness, but her eyes widen greatly when he turns around and looks right at her. After staring for a few seconds, he smirks and starts to laugh maniacally. "I _will_ get out one day, and I will use you to do it, you will help me escape one way or another!"

/

 **Location: King Kai's Planet**

/

Ryuko's eyes snap open almost violently as she quickly scrambles to her feet, charging up a blast only to find nobody there. She pants out of fear and due to her fast heart rate as she powers down and falls to her hands and knees. "W-what the hell was that?.. B-broli, Demigra, and those Saiyans, who in the hell were they?.." She sits there for about a minute to get her bearings and calm down, and once she did she stood up on shaky feet and made her way back to the group.

When she got there she could see Bulma and Goku walking around trying to chase a monkey, who only had to walk since they were having trouble with the gravity. She watches for a few seconds, before she walked right up to King Kai, not even in a good enough mod to chuckle at what she saw. "King Kai, I need a word with you immediately, it's important." The short blue man looks up at her in curiosity, but nods and walks into his home with Ryuko right behind him.

They both sit down at a table and King Kai turns his gaze to her, feeling somewhat concerned. "Is this something I should be worried about Ryuko?" Ryuko sighs and grabs the sides of her head, feeling a headache coming on. "I honestly don't know.. I once visited New Kanassa and it's people, who had managed to repopulate and move to a new planet after being raided by Saiyans for Frieza, gave me the gift of foresight." King Kai's eyes widen greatly when he hears this. "W-wait, they offered you their gift without hassle?!"

Ryuko nods and starts staring off into space, no longer focused on looking at anything. "Once they learned I meant no harm they allowed me to stay a week, during that time I decided to help them out, lift heavy stuff and fix scientific equipment, it was their payment. That's not why I asked for your counsel, what can you tell me about a man who calls himself the Demon God? His name is Demigra, I had a vision not too long ago but.. He looks right back at me, he _knew_ I was there. He said something about using me to escape this void he seemed to be trapped in"

If King Kai was concerned before he was absolutely terrified now, making his usual terrified babble. "N-no, that's impossible, he's sealed in a rift of time! I-I need to call the Supreme Kai of Time immediately!" Ryuko watches in great concern as King Kai's antennae twitch as he concentrates so hard he starts sweating from the effort. Once he was done he turns back to Ryuko with a look of pure fear on his face, something that freaked her out a bit since from what she could understand, he was higher on the totem pole than Kami, who was effectively _God_.

"The Supreme Kai of Time wants to speak with you immediately, go tell your friends and them grab my arm, I'll take you there." Ryuko nods and walks out of the house, coughing to get everyone's attention. "I've had a vision of something that concerns King Kai a lot, so I'll be gone for a little while. Someone called the Supreme Kai of Time wants to see me." Bulma walks over and wraps Ryuko in a hug. "You come back soon, understand? I wanna know some of your moves."

Ryuko smiles and nods, giving a thumbs up to Raditz and Goku, who smirked and gave one back. Once she had said her goodbyes, she walks up to King Kai and grabs his shoulder. "Ok then, how is this supposed to WoOOOOO-

/

 **Location: Toki Toki City**

/

"OOOOOOORRRKKK!" Once King Kai and Ryuko had reached their destination, Ryuko doubles over and tries not to puke. "I swear to the highest power in this universe King Kai, if you did that on purpose I am going to murder you.." He couldn't help but chuckle a bit and cross his arms. "Well that's what you get for chasing me around earlier, it's payback." Ryuko stumbles to her feet and growls with an angry look in her eyes. "Never do that again without warning."

She then hears footsteps behind her, as well as a light giggle. "So this is the mystery Saiyan you told me about, huh? Quite the strong one too." Ryuko turns around to see who was talking, laying her eyes upon a small pink skinned woman in an odd outfit with elfish ears. "I'm guessing you're the Supreme Kai of Time?" The woman nods and smiles brightly. "Yep, that's me, and you're the Saiyan who had a vision of Demigra correct?" Ryuko nods and sighs, crossing her arms and looking down at the small woman. "Do I have to keep calling you Supreme Kai of Time? It's really long and you must have an actual name."

The Kai pouts and nods. "Fine fine, call me Chronoa." Ryuko chuckles a bit and gives King Kai a small wave. "I can handle it from here, you go back and focus on the others." The short man nods and disappears after giving her a small wave, leaving Chronoa and Ryuko alone. "Truthfully I've been wanting to talk to you for a while Ryuko, I've wanted you to help me start something I've been meaning to take a look at." Ryuko raises an eyebrow and gives her an odd look. "Oh? What would the Supreme Kai of Time need with me? I'm sure you're a lot stronger, I can tell you're hiding most of your power by being in this form."

Chronoa's eyes widen a bit when she hears this. "I-I forgot you like to improve your passive abilities as well as fighting skills, you can sense it can't you?" Ryuko nods and chuckles softly. "Well go on, let's see it Chronoa, I'd rather you didn't feel like you had to hide anything from me." The small woman seems to have an internal battle with herself, looking down at the ground and all around the place. After half a minute of hesitation she huffs and finally nods, before becoming engulfed in light.

Ryuko stares in shock as the light fades, looking at the woman standing in front of her. The first major change was that Chronoa now stood at 5' 4", causing Ryuko to accidentally be looking at her chest when the light faded, which had grown as well. What Ryuko thought was flat before was now a large DD cup, her larger chest, as well as wider hips and bigger butt filling her clothes out amazingly. Chronoa giggles when she notices Ryuko staring. "What's wrong? See something you like~?"

Ryuko bites her lip and looks away with a deep blush on her face. "S-sorry, now what did you want from me?" Chronoa smiles and takes her hand, leading Ryuko through Toki Toki City until they came to a small area with a lake, a small house, and a grand looking building at the end of a path. "Welcome to the Time Nest, this is the place where all events in history are kept, if it were to be destroyed there would be nothing left in the universe."

Ryuko stares in shock as Chronoa drags her down the path and into the building, looking at all the scrolls on the shelves. "W-woah.. You mean to tell me all of time would be completely erased?" Chronoa nods and grabs a scroll from it's shelf, unfurling it and gesturing for Ryuko to come over. "I want you to join the Time Patrol, and I'm gonna show you why." Ryuko looks at the scroll and gasps when she sees it, it was a battle between Raditz, Goku, and Piccolo, but Goku and Raditz were male and both ended up dead after the fight ended. "W-what was that Chronoa? Karotta and Raditz aren't male.."

Chronoa gives Ryuko a concerned look. "That's just it Ryuko, that's how it is in your timeline, what I want to tell you is.. "I want you to be a Time Patroller for your own timeline, since your timeline was never supposed to exist." Ryuko's eyes widen even more than before, her pupils having shrunk to half their normal size. "N-never supposed to exist?.." She sways in place, causing Chronoa to take a step forward. "Ryuko? Are you ok?" "I-I don't feel so good.." The last thing Ryuko knew she was falling, and Chronoa was calling her name in concern. "Ryuko?! Come on, stay with me!"


	5. Chapter 5

So I now have to re-type this, _for the second time_ , since my computer crashed

I'll try to update stuff more often, but I've just been a bit stressed and lacking in inspiration for a little while, sorry everyone, and Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything related to the show or movies

/

Ryuko sat up slowly, blinking her eyes to be rid of her blurry vision as she finally wakes up from her fainting episode. "Ugh.. Wait, who's bed am I in this time?.." She hears soft giggling off to her right and turns her head, seeing none other than Chronoa brewing some tea. "I was worried you wouldn't ever wake up, thought I might've broken you by telling you about your reality." The Saiyan sighs and sits cross legged in the bed, observing the Kai make tea for them both. "Well it certainly gave me a headache to remember for the rest of my life. The way I see it, my 'reality' as you call it is in it's present time, so it's simply a different reality that won't affect yours."

Chronoa smiles and then brings the tea over, setting the platter on the nightstand beside the bed so they could both enjoy some. She was a little freaked out by how Ryuko observed her pouring the tea, and even more so when she completely relaxed when the tea settled within the cup. "What's wrong Ryuko?" Ryuko smiles nervously and sighs. "I'm sorry, it's a habit is all. Frieza tends to try and test her strongest men constantly, in my case that was sending assassins my way. I just so happened to learn from a wise old man on Kanassa that if one pours tea and the tea is clear, then the person's soul is free of ill intentions."

Chronoa stares at the Saiyan in shock, not expecting this level of understanding of these small things from a Saiyan of Ryuko's reality, at least not during the times they were in. "Let me guess, Frieza was always left wondering how you sniffed out the would be assassins before they could do anything but pour you tea?" Ryuko nods with a small smile. "Yeah, I had that going for me I guess. Though I still don't know if I truly wanna kill Frieza, maybe just humiliate her and leave her be to think things out.."

The Kai sighs and puts a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look up. "I can't tell you how to go about things. I may know of what could happen decades from now, but your reality is different so I just can't know for sure. Not to mention in every timeline of Universe Seven there has not been a Ryuko, nor a male version of you." Ryuko's smile grew a bit when she heard this. "That means I'm one of a kind, that's pretty cool." Now it was Chronoa's turn to smile, setting her empty cup down on the platter and giggling slightly. "I suppose you could think of it like that."

She looks at a clock on the wall, though Ryuko could tell by her eyes that she wasn't just looking at the time. "I believe I should be sending you back soon, but let me hear it first." Ryuko raises an eyebrow and gets out of bed, only clad in boxers and a tank top, much to her embarrassment. "H-hear what? A-also, did you change my clothes?" Chronoa smirks and nods, crossing her arms. "I just wanna hear you say you want to spar with me, I know you do. Also, nice set of equipment down there, I might take it for a spin sometime~"

Ryuko blushes hard and looks around for her armor, finding it at the foot of the bed and quickly grabbing it to hold in front of her. "Y-yeah, fine, I'll do it. Just keep that bit of information to yourself, the only ones that know are Bulma, Karotta, Vegeena, Nappa, Raditz, and whoever changed my clothes when I crashed on Earth." She then quickly shoos Chronoa out of the room so she could change, making the Kai smirk even more once the door was shut. "This Saiyan could be fun~"

/

 **Timeskip: 10 minutes later**

/

Ryuko looks at Chronoa in determination as they wait for some sort of sign to start fighting, when she spots a leaf floating down from a tree. They had chosen to be on an uninhabited planet so nobody would get hurt, but the planet was thriving with life. They both watch as the leaf gently floats down to the ground, before finally resting on the grass. The second it landed they both charged each other, their forearms locking together as they push against one another.

"You're pretty strong for a Kai, figured your kind would be pacifists, or not know how to fight at all." They then break out into a brief exchange of blows until Chronoa catches Ryuko's hand. "Well sometimes one has to get their hands dirty, Demigra is such a foe I'd fight myself." Ryuko increases her power output and smirks. "Well perhaps you'll have some help now, huh?"

The Kai starts being pushed back by Ryuko's sheer strength, but she stays stoic as she's slowly pushed along the ground. This throws Ryuko off, but she finds her mind going blank and ending up ten feet from Chronoa the next thing she knew. "Ok, that's starting to really piss me off." Meanwhile, Chronoa was staring at Ryuko in shock. _'I gave her no time to react at all, how could she do that? At her current level she shouldn't have been able to dodge that..'_

Ryuko pops her neck and smirks. "Well, considering every time that happens I dodge something, I'm going to assume that you're stronger than you're letting on. May as well go full power." Chronoa's eyes go wide when she hears this. _'She's still holding back after she pushed me and dodged that?!'_ The ground suddenly starts shaking as Ryuko brings out her hidden power, rocks starting to float in the air and grass being pushed down as the air whips violently around her.

 _'To have this level of strength before Vegeena comes to Earth.. She's going to be one of the strongest fighters the universes have ever seen.'_ Ryuko really starts letting her power out now, the wind picking up even more as she lets everything show, reaching heights she didn't even know she could. "HAAAAAAA!" A bright light engulfs the Saiyan, forcing Chronoa to shield her eyes until it had died down.

Once the light faded it was as if Chronoa was sensing an entirely different person, even though Ryuko hadn't changed at all. "So this is the power boost I got from nearly dying at the hands of the Ginyu Force.. I never got the chance to see it, now I can do this freely without worrying about Frieza finding Earth." She then charges Chronoa again, this time sending Chronoa skidding back with a single punch.

Now Ryuko didn't know this, but the fight was being broadcasted to every Time Patroller in Toki Toki City. Chronoa had given everyone the day off, so they were watching it on the TV, and looking in shock at Ryuko. Ryuko narrows her eyes when she sees Chronoa tense up and hold her hand out towards her, a large pink blast coming towards her.

Her eyes widen and she holds out her hand, firing a white blast to intercept Chronoa's. "Hero's Light!" The two blasts clash in a brilliant show of light, Ryuko putting her other arm on the extended forearm and putting more power into her blast, starting to gain ground. "You're very strong Ryuko, I will give you that! The Saiyans of our timeline were nowhere near your level at this point in your timeline!"

Ryuko suddenly skids back a bit as Chronoa adds more and more power to her blast, pushing Ryuko back effortlessly. "You're still nowhere close to my level though, you can't win this!" The locked blasts were getting closer and closer to Ryuko, who was gritting her teeth and putting everything she had into the blast. _'I can't lose, I have to win, to prove to myself that I can protect those I love! There are much stronger opponents in the future, I have to be ready!'_ Her hair started to flare up, flickering to gold a few times, her eyes switching between black and teal.

"What do you know about a Saiyan's power?!" Ryuko's blast grows more intense, near instantly pushing Chronoa's blast until it was perfectly in the middle of them. "A Saiyan has no limits, and my drive to protect those I love has no limit either! If I defeat you, I can defeat Frieza!" She pulls her right hand back, a blue ball of energy forming in it. "Kaaaa... Meeee..." Chronoa gasps and puts even more power into her blast. _'Come on, just a bit more Ryuko!'_

"Haaaa... Meeee..." She looks at Chronoa with a gaze full of determination, even if this didn't work Chronoa knew she'd get up and keep fighting until she couldn't anymore. "HAAAAAA!" She quickly changes how her left hand is positioned, thrusting out her right for the most powerful Kamehameha she had made since Karotta and Master Roshi taught her how to do it. In their homes the Time Patrollers watch in shock as Ryuko pushes Chronoa's blast back, and finally overwhelms her, engulfing her in the explosive ki blast.

When the smoke cleared Chronoa would be perfectly fine, besides her clothes being slightly damaged, something that pissed Ryuko off to no end. She lunges at Chronoa and throws the strongest punch she could muster, only for it to be blocked by a single hand. "Ryuko, calm down, you're strong enough." Ryuko's eyes slowly lose their angry look and her body starts to relax, pulling her fist back and smiling softly. "You sure? You said that things were different in my timeline, Frieza sparred with me every day."

Chronoa nods and gives Ryuko a hug, making her blush slightly. "Yes, I'm sure. The Frieza of what I'd call the 'normal' timeline never trained a day in his life, but you're stronger than he was at full power, so I have faith in you." This causes Ryuko to tilt her head in confusion. "So you mean to tell me that the Frieza of your so called normal timeline would've died had I hit him with that Kamehameha? That's the first time I've ever really used it!" Chronoa's jaw drops when she hears this, looking at Ryuko in disbelief. "The hell you mean it's the first time you've used it?!"

Ryuko takes a step back from the angry Kai and chuckles nervously. "W-well, Hero's Light only uses one arm, since all I've ever really had to fight were Frieza and people I could take out easily, I saw no real reason to make a technique with two hands. Karotta taught me the Kamehameha Wave about a year ago and I've never truly used it before, so this was new for me." Ryuko looks down and clenches her fist. "It feels like I can go higher than I am right now, it's worth a shot, right? I already lost, but I wanna see just how high my power can truly go right now."

Chronoa raises an eyebrow when she hears this. _'Her hair was flickering gold earlier, don't tell me she can already go Super Saiyan..'_ Ryuko hunches over a bit and clenches her fists, holding them up slightly as she tries to raise her power even further. The effect was instant, the ground beneath them started shaking more than last time and lightning started arcing around Ryuko. Ryuko's hair would once again start to flicker between black and gold, but it seemed as if there was something stopping her from becoming a Super Saiyan. _'That's right, she needs something to happen to become enraged, something bad...'_

Regardless of that fact Ryuko's power had indeed gone even higher. "Whew! That felt pretty good, I haven't had a half way decent fight since I landed on Earth, and it's been the same amount of time since I showed any true power." Chronoa sweat drops as Ryuko bounces on one foot, with her other one slightly in the air, and her fists were positioned opposite each other with the right one being at chest level and the left one being at hip level. (if you've played Dragon Ball Xenoverse, watch Gotenks acting like a smug little shit in character selection) "Come on, I'm ready for round two, that was just a warm up."

The Time Patrollers watching could only stare blankly as they watch a true Saiyan in action, always ready for either fighting or eating. "Eh, won't hurt me any, and you'll get some much needed practice at full power." As Chronoa charges at Ryuko, King Kai observes Bulma doing some light sparring with Goku as she gets used to the gravity, feeling Ryuko's power and sweating profusely. Goku notices and raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "What's wrong King Kai? You look at if some destruction-happy god woke up from a long nap."

He chuckles nervously and tries to refrain from mentioning _that_ particular person, it was way too soon for her to even know of them. "U-um, not quite, but it seems Ryuko is having a sparring session with the Supreme Kai of Time, you can sense it right?" Goku and Raditz look at him curiously, before their eyes widen. "T-that's.." "No way, _that's_ Ryuko?!" Back with Ryuko and Chronoa, the Kai was starting to have fun as she and RYuko exchanged blows, the girl didn't care if she couldn't win, she wanted to train, to fight.

Chronoa was beating on her pretty bad though, finally sending her crashing through some rock pillars. "Jeez, how much punishment can you take?" The rubble is atomized as Ryuko sends out a violent pulse of ki, the Saiyan smiling happily. "Plenty, besides, I haven't felt pain in a very long time, it's such a rush!" She was about to charge again, but she could sense another person coming closer to them. "Um... Chronoa, who's that?" The Kai sighs and crosses her arms. "I think I know who, figures she wouldn't take the day off today after seeing the fight."

The mystery person lands a decent ways away and starts walking closer. "Wait a minute.. You were broadcasting the fight?! The hell Chronoa?! And who's this?!" The stranger stops walking, a proud smile on her face. She wore a gi which was black on top and purple on the bottom, with yellow boots, her black hair holding the slightest tint of lime green and she had a scouter as well. "My name's Hakusa, a Saiyan enlisted in the Time Patrol, and I thought you seemed pretty strong so I wanted to see how you were first hand."

Chronoa sighs and shakes her head, staring at the two Saiyans with a tired look in her eyes. "Hakusa, it's hardly fair since Ryuko's wasted energy and you haven't-" "Sure, I'm game." "Ryuko?!" Ryuko smirks and brushes some rubble off of her shoulder, walking over to the shorter Saiyan. "Doesn't matter if I've gone through some of my stamina fighting you, I've pushed on going on fumes before, so it's fine." She then jumps back and gets in her stance, waiting for Chronoa to signal them.

The woman sighs as Hakusa drops into her own stance. "Fine fine, start!" Ryuko is surprised when the Time Patroller charges her with a confident smirk, narrowing her eyes. _'She's a cocky one, I'll have to knock her down a few pegs.'_ Hakusa then throws a heavy punch, thinking Ryuko wouldn't be able to dodge it, but she watches Ryuko as if she was in slow motion, weaving around her punch without batting an eye and clotheslining her. The move sends Hakusa into a series of extremely quick backflips before landing face first on the ground, only to receive a kick in the side by Ryuko and be sent flying again.

Once she lands, she growls angrily at the former elite, who was smirking and staring at her with a look of confidence. "At your level you can't even begin to have a hope of ever defeating me." Then in the blink of an eye Ryuko was in front of her, hitting her across the jaw with a savage punch that sent her rolling across the ground. Ryuko then walks over to the dazed Saiyan, crouching down and rolling her over onto her back. "You did ok for a beginner, perhaps with some brutal training you'll be a warrior."

Hakusa looks up at Ryuko and slowly gets up, only able to hold herself up on one knee. "P-please, teach me, I want to become stronger." Ryuko thinks about this for a minute, before nodding and pulling Hakusa up. "Very well, I'll train you once I've dealt with Frieza, understand?" The girl nods with a determined look, a smile plastered on her face. "Yeah, and once that happens we'll train and train until I can beat you!" This causes Ryuko to chuckle and cross her arms. "If you wanna get that strong, then don't just train with me, train by yourself as well. Now, I should get going, BUlma's gonna be pissed at me when I get back as it is."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, Ryuko again, I hope you enjoyed my little Christmas posting spree

Now things finally start falling into place, however some stuff will be sped up due to different things happening than normal, I hope you all understand that

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything related to the anime or manga

/

Over the past year Ryuko spent most of her time training Bulma personally, while also receiving some training from King Kai. Bulma could now hopefully hold her own against Nappa, could sense energy, and she had learned some ki techniques as well. Meanwhile Goku and Raditz were now equal in power, and as far as Ryuko knew were stronger than Vegeena, though it had been a while since she had seen the Saiyan Princess. Right now Ryuko was waiting with the Z fighters for the Saiyans, who had no doubt picked her up on their scouters. "Remember, be extremely careful everyone, these two are very dangerous."

Someone was about to respond, but they felt two large power levels descending from the atmosphere, these two were stronger than any of the Earthlings had sensed before besides those who were on King Kai's planet training. Ryuko watches patiently as two pods crash into the ground and create craters, slowly opening to reveal two people hidden with the shadows of the pods. Once they step out of their respective craters everyone gets into their stances, while Ryuko simply walks forward.

The sight of her shocks the two Saiyans to the core, their eyes going wide as they take a few steps back. "R-ryuko.. Impossible, Frieza said you were killed!" "Yeah, she said you died ridding a planet of it's people by yourself!" Ryuko huffs and glares at the two, only scaring them further. "Vegeena, Nappa, good to see you too. As you can see I'm still very much alive, Frieza tried to have the Ginyu Force execute me on the way to a fake mission while I was in my ship, I got lucky and crashed here."

Goku and Raditz then decide to walk up behind her. Goku was wearing her gi with King Kai's symbol on the back, while Raditz was wearing shoulder-less brown and black Saiyan armor for a top while having brown gi pants and her boots. "So these two are Vegeena and Nappa huh?" "Yeah, seems they've gotten stronger since I last saw them." Nappa was a bit taller than Ryuko with larger than average muscles, but not ridiculously large. (Not like in the anime) She had a strong and confident aura about her, and she looked quite beautiful as well.

Her yellow and black armor was stretched a bit in the front to hold her large breasts, and it looked rather uncomfortable on her F cups. The bottom half of her armor honestly looked like nothing more than spandex panties, something the Saiyan also seemed very displeased with. Meanwhile Vegeena was shorter than Goku, but had her own kind of appeal to her. Her face was quite soft looking and beautiful, her own curves being a bit more accented in her leggings due to not being as muscled as Nappa.

Her armor was also stretched just a bit to handle her E cup breasts, while her leggings were snug on her large butt and thighs. She had a dangerous aura about her, but it also felt as though buried deep within her was a hint of good. Ryuko smiles softly and extends her arms. "Come on, no hug? I've actually missed you two quite a bit." Vegeena was a bit hesitant, but Nappa quickly smirked and picked Ryuko up. "Hahaha, of course even the Ginyu Force couldn't kill you! I swear, you get more interesting every time we talk!"

The Saiyan Princess sighs and sizes up Raditz and Goku, turning on her scouter. "Hmph, Karotta, Raditz, how could two Saiyans allow themselves to become so weak? You too Ryuko, your power is just as low as theirs!" Nappa puts Ryuko down and she gives Vegeena a dull look, crossing her arms. "That's because I'm hiding my power. If I went full strength Frieza would've found this place long ago, killed me, and my friends." She then gestures behind her at the Earthlings, Piccolo, and Gohan. "They've become my family over the years, especially the short one, he was one of the people that nursed me back to health when I crashed."

Goku and Raditz nod in agreement, releasing their hidden power with a synchronized and sharp yell. Vegeena looks at her scouter in shock, slowly taking it off of her face. "T-their power, it's at 20,000 each.." This make's Nappa's eyes widen greatly, looking at Goku and Raditz. "D-damn, what kind of training did you do to get that strong in only a year Raditz?!" The proud Saiyan smirks and chuckles a bit. "In Otherworld, the place you go to die, there's a path called Snake Way which will take you to the Kai of this Galaxy, he trained me, Karotta, Ryuko, and an Earthling named Bulma."

Vegeena sighs and shakes her head, rubbing her temples. "You know what? Don't bother explaining, things like this with Ryuko give me headaches." Ryuko couldn't help but chuckle when she heard this, giving Vegeena a smirk. "You know you love me Princess~ Oh, and Karotta would like to fight you, she and Raditz were training for an entire year for this you know." Vegeena raises an eyebrow at this and turns to look at Karotta. "Is this true? An entire year, just to fight me?"

Karotta nods and smiles brightly. "Hell yeah it's true! Ryuko told me you were insanely strong, how could I pass that up?!" The princess chuckles and crosses her arms. "Well you're certainly a Saiyan with an attitude like that. Very well, you may fight me." Goku jumps up in happiness and pumps her fist in the air in celebration, before jumping up onto a rock pillar. Vegeena does the same, and they both drop into their selective stances. Ryuko, Raditz, and Nappa observe as the two Saiyans jump at each other, trading blows and giving each other a run for their money.

Nappa looks at Ryuko with a curious look, noticing her calmer, more relaxed look. "I'm guessing you've found this place good enough to call home, huh?" Ryuko nods and smiles brightly. "Yes, this place is a good place to call home. Screw getting immortality from the Dragon Balls, here I'd be happy to die of old age or die protecting those I love." This makes Nappa smile, giving Ryuko a playful slap on the back. "I swear, keep being this mushy and it's gonna rub off on me, you already corrupted Raditz."

Raditz huffs and looks away. "I'll have you know I'm still the cold blooded warrior I was before, if I wanted to I'd kill all life on this planet." Ryuko and Nappa both stare at her with a dull look and speak in unison. "Bullshit." "Oh shut up you two!" They all glare at each other, before dissolving into laughter. Meanwhile Vegeena had just been thrown through a mountain courtesy of Karotta, using the Kaioken X2. "How do you like that Vegeena?!" The mountain then breaks apart with an angry yell from the Saiyan Princess. "I'm just getting started you low class warrior!"

Ryuko sees them charging at each other again and sighs. "Hold on, I need to stop them before they actually seriously hurt one another." She then quickly moves in between the two and catches their fists in her hands. "Ok you two, you're starting to get carried away. No bullshit, Karotta; you were getting ready to use Kaioken X3. Vegeena; you were going to use your Galick Gun." They both sigh and nod with pouts on their faces, and Ryuko lets them go. "I thought you two wanted to fight, not kill each other, jeez."

Vegeena crosses her arms and stares at Ryuko. "You've always been soft, you wouldn't understand." Ryuko raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. "You're always sent on missions with Nappa while I was all alone, I understand plenty, but she's needed if we want to defeat Frieza." Vegeena simply huffs and turns away from Ryuko with her arms crossed, making her shake her head. "Fine, be that way, but you and Nappa need to train a bit before returning to where you came from."

/

 **Timeskip: 1 hour later**

/

Vegeena looks around as she stands on some sort of platform in the clouds. "So this is called 'The Lookout?' I suppose it's accurate." While she was looking at everything, Nappa was eyeing the large wooden door in the odd shaped building. "What the hell's up with that door? I'm getting some weird vibes off of it." Off to the side, a certain black genie couldn't help but smile a bit. "That is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, a room where you can get a year's worth of extreme training done in only a day."

This catches Vegeena's attention, so the proud Saiyan Princess turns to him. "What's your name?" "Call me Mr. Popo." "Well Mr. Popo, I don't know about an entire year of training right off the bat, but is there any way you could ease up on the time difference? Perhaps a month will suffice, if it's as extreme as you seemed to imply." The man nods and holds his hand out towards the door, glowing slightly before returning to normal. "There, it's done, if you wish you can go in now."

Ryuko ushers Vegeena and Nappa forward with a happy smile on her face. "Go in there for a month and then come out, we can't have you gone for the full day because Frieza might come looking for you personally, or the Ginyu Force. Since Frieza would come anyway if I killed them, it's best we say you fought for an hour and retreated after you got your asses handed to you." Vegeena growls a little, but eventually gives in. "Fine, fine, let's go Nappa."

While they go into the chamber, Ryuko turns to Kami. "Kami, please tell me you still have your ship? Don't say you don't have one, you're a Namekian, you weren't born here." The aged Namek sighs and nods, looking at her with mixed emotions. "Frieza plans to invade my home, doesn't she?" "Yes, Frieza's got plans dating to a few years in the future at all times, he's got no reason to be afraid of being seriously delayed by anyone, right now she's the strongest in the universe technically."

Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha all turn and start walking to the edge of the lookout. "Sorry everyone, but I think we'd slow you down." "Yeah, I was ready to die fighting those two, not some guy who would destroy me with a flick." Ryuko shrugs and gives them a smile and friendly wave as they jump off the side, flying away to their respective homes. "That's fine, I've got a crew picked out in my head already."

She then points to Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan. "You three will go in Kami's ship. Bulma wil be the navigator while Krillin and Gohan will protect you and keep up morale. Vegeena and Nappa will return to one of Frieza's outposts close by Namek looking beat to hell, making it seem like they were defeated, while Karotta and I will wait for Dr. Briefs to complete a second ship that will take us to Namek much faster." Vegeena sighs to herself as she listens to Ryuko explain the plan. _'Stronger than me and a better tactical genius, I should count my lucky stars that she doesn't want to take my crown from me.'_

Once Ryuko was done explaining, she walks over to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and opens the door for Vegeta and Nappa. "Mr. Popo changed the time difference for you, one hour out here will be a week in there, it should give you the boost you need. She then adopts a wild smirk that causes a few of the fighters present to become concerned. "After three years it's finally happening, Frieza will pay dearly for all she's done, and this time she won't come out on top."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, I hope you're enjoying the story so far

Some people loved how I melded Xenoverse _and_ Dragon Ball Z together, and to be honest that wasn't the original plan, but it's working out well so far

I hope you continue to enjoy the story, because I don't intend to stop any time soon

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything related to the anime or manga, I also wanna point out that I don't own Vegeena or Karotta, look those names up on YouTube and you'll see why I wanted to use them

/

 **Timeskip: 6 months later**

/

Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma smiled as they set down on Namek, looking at the lush green land and the clear water as the descended onto the planet's surface. "W-wow, it's so beautiful here." "You said it Gohan, I dunno if we could find a place like this on Earth." Meanwhile Bulma was smiling widely, taking a few pictures for everyone back home. "Nobody's gonna believe this if we don't have any pictures, you know how much money this could make?"

Krillin gives Bulma a dry look. "Bulma, aren't you a multi millionaire?" The bluenette simply shrugs and takes a few more pictures. "Yeah, doesn't mean I'll never run out of money Krillin." Gohan laughs a bit and smiles at the two, but she suddenly turns around when she senses a spike of power. "Wait a minute, something's over there-" Then, out of nowhere, a blast of energy shoots through the cockpit of the ship, completely destroying their only way home much to Bulma's dismay. "W-what? Who the hell just did that?!"

They all look to where the blast came from and see two men dressed in armor like Vegeena's, laughing to themselves. "Good shot, now let's take out the trash." Krillin and Gohan get ready for a fight, but they both turn pale when they sense a terrifying energy behind them. Bulma was radiating energy and clenching her fists, absolutely livid since her one way home had been destroyed. "You two are going to pay for that in blood." Before they could make a witty retort, Bulma came at them in the blink of an eye, shoving her fist through one's chest while she turned and blasted the other to ash, before doing the same to the first.

She then wipes her arm clean and releases a deep sigh, turning around and smiling at Gohan and Krillin. "What? Ryuko trained me personally, and I was pissed." Krillin gives her a flat look and shakes his head, grabbing what could be salvaged and telling Gohan to follow when Bulma started jumping from island to island towards some huge power signatures. Once they arrived, they ducked down on top of a small cliff where they wouldn't be spotted and observe as three odd aliens attempt to intimidate some local Namekians.

Gohan gives them a quick look over and widens her eyes when she sees Frieza in his hover pod. "T-that one, it must be Frieza.. Ryuko wasn't kidding when she said stay away at all costs.." Krillin nods as a bead of sweat trails down his face. "Y-yeah, she could kill us all with a flick of that tail.. A-and I sense that she's hiding a lot of power." Bulma was sweating bullets as she stared at the cruel space pirate talking to the elder Namekian. "W-we can't sit around and do nothing, can we?"

They all watch in horror as the pink minion completely destroys the three remaining Namekians besides the elder that could fight. "T-this is getting ridiculous, we can't just hide this whole time and let them die, there are children down there too!" When the elder tells the children to run, everyone's hearts shatter when they watch the pink being fire a blast from their mouth, taking out one of the kids. Bulma grits her teeth and clenches her fists tightly, as do everyone else. "That's it, I'm done watching!"

In an impressive burst of power, Bulma holds out her hand and powers up a white ball of energy. "Hey ugly!" His head would snap towards her, as would Frieza's and his other lackey. "Pick on someone your own size, Hero's Light!" She releases the blast towards the pink one and manages to send him flying away, while Krillin quickly jumps down in front of Frieza and the other minion. "Solar Flare!" Bulma and Gohan quickly close their eyes and make their moves, with Gohan grabbing the kid and Bulma grabbing the Dragon Ball. "Krillin, we need to run, now!"

The bald monk would quickly nod and run after them as they hide their power, jumping from island to island as quickly as they could while the aliens rubbed their eyes in frustration. "Dodoria, find the scum and kill them, and get me that Dragon Ball!" The pink man, now known to everyone who heard as Dodoria, quickly gets up and nods before taking off after them. "Y-yes Lord Frieza, right away!" As Dodoria chases after them, Frieza is left to her own thoughts. "Hero's Light, huh? Zarbon, get the Ginyu Force on the line, I need to have a long 'chat' with them."

/

 **Meanwhile: With Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin**

/

Everyone was panting as they rested up for a bit in a cave, having pushed themselves as fast as they could go while hiding their energy. "S-shit, that was intense.. At least we got the little guy, right?" Bulma nods and looks over to Krillin, a light bulb going off in her head. "Hey uh.. Krillin? Why didn't you think to just cut Frieza in half with your Destructo-Disk right after you blinded him?" Krillin's face then contorts to one of thought, then disbelief much to Bulma's amusement. "Damn it! Grr, I was panicking when you rushed in, I didn't know what to do besides blind them!"

Gohan simply sighs and gives Krillin an understanding look. "Hey hey, it's fine, I would've ended up doing the same thing. What matters now is that we survive long enough for Ryuko, Raditz and my mom to arrive." Bulma simply leans against the wall of the cave we were in, before snapping her head upwards. "H-hey, speaking of holding out for people to arrive, Vegeena and Nappa are here." The others look at where Bulma was looking and noticed that two Saiyan pods had indeed begun landing not too far away, followed by one more. "W-well, at least we have backup now."

/

 **Back on Earth**

/

Raditz and Goku were currently sparring with Ryuko, who was now confident Frieza wouldn't care even if she could see her power on her scouter all the way from Namek, which she most likely couldn't. "Come on you two, if you can't fight me at 10% of my power then you'll never even beat the Ginyu Force, much less Frieza!" This would bring on another charge from the Saiyan sisters, this time much quicker and stronger much to Ryuko's pleasure. She would continue to dodge their strikes however, before grabbing Raditz's arm and throwing her into Goku.

"It shouldn't be much longer until Bulma's dad is done with the ship, so you two will need to be much stronger than you are now before we hit Namek, understand?" Goku and Raditz nod, panting from exhaustion with bruises on their bodies. "G-gotta say Ryuko, going against you at your full power seems impossible.." "Y-yeah, I've never seen your full power before, it's quite terrifying." Ryuko couldn't help but smirk and cross her arms. "Well there's plenty of people stronger than me, take the Supreme Kai of Time for example."

The Saiyan sisters' eyes widened when they heard this, looking at Ryuko in disbelief. "S-she's stronger than you?!" "She doesn't look like she's fought a day in her life!" This gets a chuckle out of Ryuko, who's smirk grew a bit more. "Looks can be very deceiving. For example, I don't seem like the type of person who would take on a student, right?" Goku and Raditz nod again, now becoming curious as to what Ryuko was hinting at. "Hakusa, I'm not an idiot, stop hiding and come out here!"

An eep could be heard from behind a nearby tree, making the sisters turn to see a Saiyan girl with a very odd colored gi, much to their shock. "H-hold on Ryuko, I've known you for years, you said you hated the thought of taking a student!" Hakusa blushes in embarrassment and looks down at the ground, now knowing she was Ryuko's first ever student. "I said that in the past, yes, but my time on Earth has mellowed me out a bit. While I was fighting the Supreme Kai of Time, this one decided to jump in before round two could start, and I defeated her so quickly that I just couldn't help but want to make her stronger."

"H-hey, I'm not that weak!" Ryuko looks over at Hakusa and gives her a dry look. "You went down in three hits, I didn't even have to use half of the power I'm using now to beat you either. You know what though? You can join my training session with Raditz and Karotta, it'll do you some good." Hakusa nods and walks over to them, grumbling to herself. "You're so mean Ryuko." This earns her a slap upside the head, making her eep. "No complaining, I'm a hard teacher but I get results, got it? No student of mine will be a pushover."

The young Saiyan nods quickly and walks over to Goku and Raditz, standing beside them and adopting her own fighting stance. Goku shakes her head and repositions Hakusa's legs and arms much to her shock, and Hakusa finds this new stance to feel much better than her old one. "Oh wow, I can actually feel the difference.. Ok, I'm ready." Her right leg was in front of her left, her body spun 60 degrees with her left hand at her right elbow's level and her right hand at chest level.

Once Ryuko nods the three Saiyans rush towards their opponent, who swiftly spun around them and used their momentum and striking power to send them tumbling. Goku and Raditz recovered first and dash onto either side of her, with Goku throwing a punch to her right and Raditz kicking towards Ryuko's left, both blocked by simple movements of her forearms. However, she has to flip over Hakusa as she throws a hard punch at Ryuko's back, but what Ryuko wasn't expecting was an unorthodox move from Hakusa, who flipped forward, pushed up off the ground, and drove her feet into Ryuko's stomach.

It doesn't do much to Ryuko, but it does make her smile when she lands on the ground. "Good, good, that stance is much better for you right now, but a brawler's style will get you nowhere. We will make a martial arts style that fits you perfectly, you'll find it will make you much more dangerous." Goku then charges at Ryuko again, throwing punches and kicks her way only to be narrowly dodged at every turn. "Damn it, she has no openings!" Raditz then joins the fray, though Ryuko only added a bit of effort to the little amount she was using.

Ryuko's fighting style was made from a combination of elegant dances and harsh heavy hitting blows, maintaining their power while not having to put everything into her blows and slowing her down. After years of fighting she had honed this technique and made it better, using her instincts to help her dance around her opponents with as little effort as possible, only moving away as much as was necessary. This style was quick, elegant, efficient, and extremely deadly to all who faced it.

In three simply blows all three Saiyans were down for the count, and Ryuko had yet to even use 5% of her power. "That's enough for today everyone, I think I'd like to go check in with the Supreme Kai of Time and see if anything requires my attention. Come on Hakusa." The young Saiyan nods and walks up to her teacher in confusion. "Um, do you even know how to get there?" Ryuko couldn't help but smirk a bit as she presses two fingers to her forehead. "Oh shut up and grab my shoulder."

Hakusa nods with a smile and grabs onto her teacher's shoulder, and Raditz and Goku watch as they disappear in the blink of an eye. "Remind me why we never had King Kai teach us that Karotta?" "I honestly don't know, maybe we'll ask when we get back from Namek, we don't have time to learn something like that now."

/

 **Location: Time Nest**

/

Ryuko looks around and stretches a bit, popping her joints as Hakusa looks around as well. "Hmm, I wonder where the Supreme Kai of Time is? It's not like her to not be present when someone's in here." Ryuko nods in agreement and scans the surrounding area, her eyes snapping to the Time Vault as Chronoa and some tall man with bluish-silver skin and white hair walk out, chatting and laughing a little as they did. Red flags went off in Ryuko's head when she saw his clothes and staff, as if she remembered them from somewhere.

Once the pair get closer, the man notices Ryuko and his eyes widen a bit. "O-oh my.. It's you, Ryuko isn't it? It's been.. 20 years I believe." (Goku, Ryuko, Vegeena, and the others will be around 25 years old in this right now, I can't remember their ages off the top of my head) Ryuko tries to recall someone like this around that time, she had been about five at the time and was on Planet Vegeta most likely. She thinks it over for a few more seconds, before it hits her like a truck just who this is.

"I-I remember you! In the royal chambers with Vegeena and the King, I was there! Y-your name is Whis, you were with that cat guy!" The man, now known as Whis, couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered that day. "Oh yes, I remember that day well. That was the first time someone disrespected Lord Beerus in such a way." Chronoa's jaw drops when she hears this, her head slowly turning to Ryuko with an expression of disbelief in her eyes. "R-ryuko, please tell me you didn't try to punch the God of Destruction when you were a kid.."

Ryuko simply crosses her arms and huffs. "I didn't try, I _did_ punch him, right in the face." Whis glances over to Chronoa and snickers at her expression. "Yes, I was surprised that you actually made him recoil and grab his nose, I suppose he wasn't ready for it. Anyway, I didn't come here to reminisce." His face changes to one of calm seriousness, his eyes seeming to stare in Ryuko's soul. "You interested me that day, now I wish to see how strong you are. If it's not too much trouble, would you please fight me?"


End file.
